Helen the Felon
Helen the Felon is a recurring villain from the Nickelodeon animated series, Spongebob Squarepants. She is a seemingly innocent little girl, who is actually one of Bikini Bottom's most notorious criminals. She is voiced by Sirena Irwin. Biography Helen the Felon first appeared in "Call the Cops", where she was selling cookies on the streets. Spongebob and Mr. Krabs, who were cops patrolling the city at the time, came across her and Spongebob got on her case, asking her if she had a license for selling cookies. Helen stated that she didn't have a license and Spongebob promptly arrested her. Mr. Krabs worried that Spongebob was being a bit too tough on a little girl and questioned if she was really committing a crime. Helen was taken back to the police station, where the cop congratulated Spongebob on making such a big arrest, detailed Helen the Felon as the most feared and revered criminal in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob was surprised that such a little girl could have such a record, patting Helen on the head and calling her adorable. The cop told Helen that she could drop the act and Helen revealed her true self as she turned off her cuteness and went full-on psychopathic, biting Spongebob's arm and kicking Mr. Krabs in the crotch. Helen would be brought in for interrogation, where Spongebob put on a tough-guy facade started asking her questions. Helen fought back by putting on a tough-guy facade of her own. Helen insulted Spongebob and asked him a few questions, striking the latter with fear. Spongebob got nervous and broke down, confessing to a bunch of his own "crimes" instead of getting any information out of Helen, like he was supposed to. At the end of the episode, Helen, Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton were all arrested and thrown into the same cell together. In "Escape From Beneath Glove World", Helen the Felon, along with tons of other kids were trapped in the prison cell below Glove World. Teeming with swag, Helen leaned against the wall in a shadowy corner of the cell, crudely broke the arm off a baby doll, and said that she was in jail for murdering someone. The other kids backed away from her in fear. Helen quickly emerged from the shadows and goofily said that she was only kidding and that her real crime was simply biting the lemonade salesman. A kid mentioned that said salesman hated kids and Helen said that's the reason why she bit him and high fived the kid with the dismembered baby hand. Spongebob slipped out of his jail cell, which Helen saw as the start of a jailbreak. She and the other kids broke out of the prison cell and ran away. Gallery Helen Sells Cookies.png|Helen the Felon selling cookies with a license. Helen Doesn't Have a License.png|Helen playing dumb. Helen Gets Arrested.png|Helen gets arrested. Helen Bites Spongebob.png|Helen biting Spongebob. Helen in the Interrogation Room.png|Helen in the interrogation room (not her shadow). Helen the Felon Yellin' at Spongebob.png|Helen breaking Spongebob. Helen the Felon is Evil.png|Helen the Felon being her true self. Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Helen the Felon in Jail.png|Helen, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton in jail. Helen the Felon Murdered Someone.png|Helen admits to murdering someone. Helen High Five.png|Helen high fives a friend. Helen Having Fun With the Kids.png|Helen having fun in Glove World prison. Helen the Felon Jailbreak.png|Helen calls for a jailbreak. Helen the Felon Escapes Prison.png|Helen breaks out of prison. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Mastermind Category:Contradictory Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil